Conventionally, tables used in schools have fixed structures which are un-adjustable. However in school ages, people change their heights continuously and thus the prior art tables are not suitable for the use in schools.
Thereby in one improvement, the school table is modified to have adjustable legs. By adjusting the height of the leg and then locking the legs in the predetermined height, the table is fixed so as to suit the students of various heights. However these kinds of tables have no functions of pivotally moving and displacing the table plates and the legs are unfoldable.
Furthermore, in adjusting the elevation of the table, the table plate must be supported by user's hands and then the screws are detached for adjusting the heights of the legs. The operation is inconvenient and it is not suitable of little boys or girls.
Thereby there is a demand for a novel design which can improve above-mentioned prior art defects.